There is a need for an ambulatory, wearable support to be worn by a person for alternatively applying an extending (traction) force and a compressive (compression) force to a portion of the human anatomy while being worn. Preferably, the support would include a first anchor member substantially encircling a first portion of the human anatomy. A second anchor member would be spaced apart from the first anchor member, the portion of the human anatomy that is to be subjected to the traction or compression force being disposed substantially between the first and second anchor members. A plurality of force generator sets that have at least one selectively inflatable bladder would preferably be disposed between the first and second anchor members. Actuation of the force generator sets would exert at least an extending (traction) or compressing force to the portion of the human anatomy. Further, such actuation should exert a force that is substantially transverse to the extending(compressing) force to induce a desired curvature to the portion of the anatomy, in cases where such bending is desired. In preferred embodiments, the ambulatory, wearable support comprise a maternal support, a wrist support, a lumbar support, a cervical support, a bone support for injured or broken bones, and a knee support.
There is a need for dual action, piston type force generators, primarily for use in orthotic devices as described above. The force generators may be actuated by a compressible or a non-compressible fluid. Such force generators may be pneumatically actuated, as a source of compressed air may be readily made available in some applications. Further, for use with orthotic devices it is desirable that the force generators minimize any hard mechanical components which may press against and irritate a user. Additionally, as indicated above, certain applications of the force generators require an force generator that assumes a directional bias upon extension, the bias imparting a force that is substantially transverse to the extending forces to the user. The transverse force may be used to straighten a curved portion of the user's anatomy or the like, while the extending(compressing) force places the portion of the user's anatomy in traction(compression).